


Valentine not Valentine

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Pair Parade, M/M, Prompt: Valentine tanpa cokelat, Romance, Week 2 - Hari Kasih Sayang
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Empat belas bulan dua, senyum itu hadiah terindah untuk Kawanishi Taichi.Untuk HAIKYUU PAIR PARADE 2018





	Valentine not Valentine

 

“Hei, berita penting! Gawat sekali!”

Kenjirou berhenti sejenak dari latihan menyervis, telinga ia pasang dengan saksama saat rekan-rekan setimnya membentuk kerumunan dan mulai berbisik-bisik di pinggir lapangan.

“Kalau kau membual, kau kami hajar!”

“Aku mendengarnya langsung, bego! Ngapain juga bohong, kita semua sama-sama rugi tahu?!”

“Sshhh, pelatih! Pelatih!”

Kenjirou melambungkan bola lalu memukulkan telapaknya agar bola melambung ke seberang net. Bola membentur lantai di seberang dan terpantul ke luar garis lapangan. Pelatih Washijou membuat isyarat agar mereka semua berkumpul. Peluit disebul sekali lalu barisan rapi terbentuk.

“Hari ini saya akan mengumumkan bahwa selama seminggu dari tanggal sepuluh sampai enam belas Februari kita akan melakukan latihan khusus. Kami selaku pelatih telah meminta izin kepada pihak sekolah agar kalian semua mendapatkan dispensasi untuk latihan ini….”

Kenjirou mengerjapkan mata. Ah, sepertinya rencana mereka tidak bisa berjalan dengan mulus.

…

Tanggal sembilan Februari pukul delapan malam. Seluruh anggota tim dengan pakaian tebal telah berkumpul di gedung olah raga. Dua buah bus telah siap di halaman. Setelah mendengarkan beberapa instruksi dari Pelatih Washijou, seluruh tim menuju bus. Kenjirou mengangkat tas ranselnya dan berjalan ke bus. Taichi berada di sampingnya saat ia melangkahkan kaki ke sana.

Mereka berbagi tempat duduk di bus. Setelah seluruh tim masuk ke dalam bus, bus pun mulai melaju meninggalkan sekolah.

…

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Fajar menyinsing, sebentar siang lalu senja membayang dan purnama datang. Tak terasa tanggal tiga belas pun tinggal beberapa jam saja. Kenjirou tak lagi mampu menata rencana apa pun. Ia termenung saat merendam diri di onsen penginapan tempat mereka membaringkan kepala saat malam tiba. Pelatih Washijou untungnya berbaik hati tidak menyuruh mereka untuk berkemah di luar saat salju menumpuk. Maka saat latihan berakhir pukul tujuh lebih sedikit, seluruh anggota tim voli diminta untuk segera beristirahat dan makan malam. Lanjut dengan mandi di onsen dan jam malam pun diberlakukan.  
  
Kenjirou tak melihat Taichi di mana pun. Hatinya resah, tapi apa boleh buat, tubuhnya sendiri mengerang kehabisan daya. Matanya siap di-shut down kapan saja. Bahkan sekarang Kenjirou berusaha keras tak hanyut dan tertidur di kehangatan onsen.

Ia nyaris tertidur, sebelum suara kapten membuatnya terjaga dan ia pun beranjak menuju ruang ganti untuk memakai baju.

“Kau tampak kelelahan sekali. Sana segera pergi tidur!”

Kenjirou nyaris tak mampu menangkap perkataan sang senpai berambut perak kehitaman itu. Ia cuma mengangguk lalu menuju ke kamarnya. Ia sekamar dengan tiga rekan setim lainnya, campuran anak kelas satu sampai kelas tiga. Kenjirou tak lagi ingat nama mereka. Tubuhnya menjerit ingin dimanja futon dan selimut tebal. Rasanya segala sesuatunya berat.

….

Pagi tanggal empat belas adalah pagi di musim dingin yang sama seperti pagi yang sebelumnya. Mentari berpijar nun jauh di atas sana, sayang sinarnya belum cukup kuat untuk menembus kubah udara dingin yang menggigilkan tulang di bumi. Seluruh anggota tim berusaha keras melawan dinginnya pagi dengan pemanasan—berlari mengelilingi jalur di sekitar penginapan.

Kenjirou iri dengan tegarnya sang kapten, Wakatoshi tetap terlihat antusias meski dingin begitu menyiksa. Sementara Satori dan Eita malah beradu cepat dengan mulut dan otot. Ia tak melihat Taichi (lagi) karena terhalang barisan di depannya. Hari kasih sayang terburuk yang pernah Kenjirou rasakan. Terutama karena ia harus bertempur dengan alam demi latihan. Namun Kenjirou tak menyesalinya.

Setelah pemanasan, mereka istirahat sejenak sebelum mendapatkan jatah makan pagi. Taichi mendekat padanya dan berlari kecil bersamanya menuju ke ruang makan di penginapan. Sesekali tak sengaja—atau memang disengaja—jemari mereka bersentuhan. Pipi Kenjirou memerah. Taichi tersenyum, membuat Kenjirou memalingkan wajah.

“Mau sarapan bareng?”

Kenjirou mengangguk. Saat tak ada yang memperhatikan Taichi menggenggam telapak tangan Kenjirou dan membimbingnya menuju meja tempat makanan dihidangkan. Mereka mengambil jatah lalu mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Duduk berdampingan.

“Aku tak bisa berlatih bersamamu.”

Taichi berhenti menyuapkan nasi, memandangi Kenjirou. “Maaf, aku tidak bisa lepas dari cengkeraman Tendou-senpai.”

Kenjirou mengangguk, menyumpit tahu dari mangkuk supnya dan menyuapkan ke mulut. Keduanya makan dengan tenang.

Taichi melirik ke kiri dan kanan sebelum menaruh mangkuk nasi miliknya. Dirogohnya kantung celana training miliknya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah kotak persegi kecil. “Telapak tanganmu.”

Kernyit samar terbentuk di kening Kenjirou tapi toh ia tetap menengadahkan tangannya. Taichi menariknya ke bawah meja lalu meletakkan kotak itu di sana. Kernyitan menghilang seiring dengan membesarnya pupil mata Kenjirou.

“Simpan. Permintaan maafku karena rencana kita batal dan kita terjebak di sini. Dan ini bukan cokelat sayangnya.” Tangannya meremas telapak tangan Kenjirou. Rona di pipi Kenjiou menyaingi tomat ceri yang ada di mangkuk saladnya.

“Taichi…,” bisiknya.

Taichi menoleh. Kenjirou mengembangkan senyum tipis. “Nanti malam ketemu di onsen?”

Cengiran samar melebar di wajah datar Taichi. Ia mengangguk. Kenjirou juga mengangguk. Lalu keduanya menghabiskan makan pagi mereka.

….

  
Kenjirou bertahan di onsen sesaat lebih lama daripada rekan-rekannya. Taichi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia beranjak mendekat pada Kenjirou yang tengah menikmati hangatnya air panas alami di onsen. Kenjirou tak perlu membuka mata, cukup memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, ia pun sudah bersandar di bahu Taichi. Taichi memeluknya dari samping.

“Aku sempat khawatir itu tidak cocok untukmu, tapi aku merasa hadiah inilah yang pantas untukmu.”

Kenjirou tersenyum dengan mata yang terpejam, lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya. Sebuah gelang dari tali dan manik kayu berukir melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Sebelah matanya terbuka kemudian. “Sebagai pengganti cokelat, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku suka. Terlihat jantan.”

Taichi terkekeh. Oh, hanya bersama Kenjirou ia bisa lepas dan bebas berekspresi. “Kau memang pejantan. Aku bersyukur kau menyukainya. Cokelatnya setelah pulang?”

Kenjirou memisahkan diri dari pelukan Taichi. Taichi menoleh, lalu kecupan itu hinggap di pipi. “Terima kasih. Ini saja, aku sudah bersyukur. Aku tak butuh cokelat, ngomong-ngomong. Aku butuh kamu.”

Taichi meraih wajah Kenjirou, mengangkat dagu Kenjirou dan mengecup bibir yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan. Adu dominasi sempat terjadi, meski akhirnya Kenjirou dibuat megap-megap oleh dominasi Taichi. Taichi mendekatkan wajah mereka, dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kenjirou. Kenjirou tersenyum—begitu manis di mata Taichi. Empat belas bulan dua, senyum itu hadiah terindah untuk Kawanishi Taichi.

“Aku milikmu.”

End


End file.
